


The Call

by soysaucevictim



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Body Horror, Demonic Possession, Eye Trauma, Gen, Revenant AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soysaucevictim/pseuds/soysaucevictim
Summary: It’s a few days after Sock Opera, and Stan has to tell the twins’ parents something about what happened. Revenant AU. Inspired bythis thread/fic. [Also didsomeart&a fanmixfor the AU.]





	The Call

It was a few days since the musical. Only three people knew what happened to Dipper that day- Dipper, his sister, and Stan. Everyone else that watched the show had simply left annoyed with the anticlimax, as the smoke machines and pyrotechnics obscured the horror that unfolded on stage.

Those days were spent with Dipper wishing it was a bad dream. But, everything was so very wrong. The pain he was in reminded him of how real everything was, the consequences of Bill’s excursions. It all made his mind race. He couldn’t sleep, he didn’t know if it was anxiety or something else.  He didn’t want to think at all.

Mabel was trying to smile but she had this distant look in her face as the two of them sat on their beds. Since Bill gleefully chemically blinded himself earlier, Dipper’s “vision” was another thing… wrong. It flickered in and out of focus occasionally, like a bad TV. One moment the real world, the other he could only describe being the Mindscape. In the other world, she was shaking with guilt and she looked like she was about to cry. He didn’t want to see her like this.

He tried to reassure her, his conviction shaky, “We’ll fix this.”

“Yeah, maybe the journal has something!” she chimed, but not with her usual exuberance, “is there even a word for… this?”

“I don’t know… I’ll look into it later. It’s kind of hard to focus, right now.”

She only nodded sympathetically.

Another silence followed, until Dipper realized something else that added to his panic, “Wait! What do we tell our parents!?”

Startled, Mabel laughed nervously before answering, “Maybe Grunkle Stan would know?”

Dipper nodded and followed his sister down the stairs. Getting used moving his own body like this slowed him down; it was almost like relearning how to walk. His sister kept an eye on him as they went.

—

 They met by the phone in the living room.

“You’re right. We need to tell them something”, Stan let out a sigh rubbing his temple.

Stan’s other self seemed preoccupied as he said that.

After a few moments, “I… don’t think we should tell them the truth. Not yet, anyways.”

Mabel would usually take issue with the deceit. She still did with that idea actually, but she understood just how out of depth she was. So she asked, “What will you tell them?”

“I’ll think of something. You two wait in the attic while I talk to them.”

They simply nodded and left Stan in the room. The two of them caught the beginning of Stan’s call as they went up the stairs, “Hey, it’s Stan. I need to talk… it’s about the kids.”

—

Silence was agonizing.

“What do you think he’s telling them?”

Mabel shrugged, but Dipper was still fearful, “I know he said he won’t tell them the truth… but I’m worried. What will happen to us? To our parents? To the Mystery Shack? I-”

Mabel answered by getting up to sit next to her brother and leaning on him; an attempt to ground both of them, not knowing what to say. He was deathly cold, but she didn’t comment on it anymore. He muttered, “I want to wake up.”

“Hm?”

“I- never mind… hey, while we wait, what do you think we should do. You know, to take our minds off…” he needed to, he was about to panic again with all the what ifs.

It was weird that he was the one asking, since she’d usually be the one doing that and the one answering it in the next sentence if he didn’t answer fast enough. But the gesture did make her smile more, so she rubbed her chin in thought, “Lemme think about this… hmm…”

Whenever Mabel acted more like herself, Dipper felt a little better. “Mini-golf! Let’s play Mini-golf!”

Dipper couldn’t help but find her enthusiasm infectious, even if it wasn’t quite the same intensity as he remembered. He got up from the bed and nodded at her, “Alright, let’s get the course ready!”

—

“Kids! You can come back down!” Stan shouted up the stairs.

The two of them were on Hole Three, and they had almost forgotten about their situation. But reality came crashing back when they were called.

Stan was sitting at the dining table with his head resting on his hands in thought. Dipper’s thoughts raced again and Mabel’s smile dropped slightly. When Stan noticed them, he gestured them to take a seat. He sighed heavily, “I just got done talking with them…”

Dipper almost sounded angry, but he was as scared as he had been since things came undone, “Well?”

“I told them you two ran away.”

Mabel bit her lips, barely aware of her braces, “H-how did they take it?”

Stan skipped over that question, not wanting to describe it, and continued, “… I told them that I was doing everything I could to find out where you went.”

Dipper was confused, “So what does that mean for… us?”

“Looks like you two can stick around. At least until we figure something out.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks for the creators of the characters derived.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://soysaucevictim.tumblr.com/post/108122010103/the-call).


End file.
